Only If en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION OS Juste après le Bal de Noël, Harry rencontre Cedric et fait une découverte inattendue.


**Titre: **Only... If

**Auteur:** Cissa DeLancome  
**  
Rating: **PG-13 _(personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire, mais l'auteur l'a précisé alors je le précise à mon tour!)  
_  
**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages qui sont à J., ni l'histoire qui elle appartient à Natalie. Je ne peux prétendre qu'à la traduction.

**Résumé: **Juste après le Bal de Noël, Harry rencontre Cédric et fait une découverte inattendue.

_Only... If_

Harry accéléra pour rester au niveau de Ron qui marchait furieusement vers la salle commune des Griffondors habillé de sa robe en dentelle marron. Hermione avait emprunté un autre chemin, le visage rouge, mais encore loin de la profonde teinte qu'arborait Ron qui maintenant s'accordait presque parfaitement à sa tenue.

Au moment où ils atteignaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry ressentit un bref moment de panique alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette dans les nombreux plis et replis de sa robe de soirée.

"Mince," murmura-t-il." Attends Ron, je crois que j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette quelque part dans la Grande Salle." Il fit une pause. "Je vais aller la chercher, d'accord ?" Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Ron avait l'air livide. "Bien !" siffla-t-il avant de claquer le portrait.

Harry roula des yeux et fit demi-tour, prenant la route par laquelle il était venu. Il ne pouvait pas y croire; la soirée s'était avérée être un désastre total, et il était sûr que Ron et Hermione ne dépasseraient pas leur petite querelle dans un futur proche.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il croisa quelques étudiants qui eux montaient. Le Bal devait être fini, pensa-t-il, il avait certainement passé rapidement. Dans le couloir principal il vit les jumeaux Weasleys, le bras sur les épaules de l'autre, chancelant et riant bêtement, avec Angelina, toute aussi lucide et s'accrochant au bras de George, et à celui de Fred pendait... Lee Jordan ? Et bien, pensa Harry, je suppose que c'est logique.

Ils le repérèrent et Fred dit d'une voix pâteuse, "Harry ! Mon garçon !" et George annonça bruyamment en une fausse surprise, "Mon Dieu, c'est Perry Hotter (1) !" Le quatuor se plia en deux de rire; Lee tomba sur ses fesses, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

"Weasley ! Jordan !" La voix de McGonagall sonna dans tout le couloir. Elle se précipita vers eux et fronça les sourcils. "Johnson," dit-elle vivement, "J'attendais mieux de vous... et _Potter _?"

Harry leva les mains en l'air et les secoua devant son visage. "Non Professeur," dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile incohérente sur le sol, "Je ne suis pas avec eux, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose dans la Grande Salle."

"Très bien alors." Répliqua McGonagall. "Dépêchez-vous et retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir... sans traîner." Ajouta-t-elle sévèrement.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où des groupes d'étudiants sortaient ensemble de la salle de bal provisoire; il réussi difficilement à traverser le trafic en sens inverse.

La Grande Salle était maintenant vide à part quelques Serdaigles de septième année, qui justement traversait la piste de danse pour partir. Harry vit immédiatement sa baguette sur le sol, sous la table où il avait été assis avec Ron tout du long, et alla la récupérer.

"Harry ?"

Il reconnut la voix familière et se redressa, se retournant pour voir Cédric Diggory debout quelques mètres plus loin.

Le préfet de Poufsouffle ne faisait définitivement pas parti de la liste des personnes avec lesquelles il désirait se retrouver embarqué dans une conversation embarrassante. "Oh, salut," dit-il.

"Tu as perdu quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant et scannant le sol du regard.

"Oh non, je l'ai." Harry leva sa baguette pour que l'autre garçon la voie, puis la remit dans l'une des poches de sa robe. "C'est juste ces énormes robes," dit-il en faisant un grand geste du bras et regardant alors que le vêtement noir tournoyait pratiquement avant de retomber à nouveau.

"Ah, je vois. C'est une bonne chose," dit Cédric en acquiesçant, "Tu ne sais jamais quand ça peut être utile." Sourit-il.

Les coins de la bouche de Harry se relevèrent légèrement, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait produire. C'était sympa que Cédric fasse toujours un effort pour parler avec lui, alors qu'ils étaient les seuls présents dans la pièce et que Harry avait passer la soirée à les fusiller du regard lui et Cho.

"Um, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que ce ne soit pas douloureusement visible qu'il essayait d'éviter un silence qui inciterait Cédric à lui hurler dessus à propos de fixer son rancard.

"Devoirs de préfet. Je dois juste m'assurer que tout le monde a quitté la pièce et qu'il n'y a personne évanoui sous les tables," dit Cédric en haussant les sourcils en un faux ennui, un sourire tordu jouant sur ses lèvres.

Harry rit un peu à ça, se souvenant des jumeaux. "Non," dit Harry, les yeux faisant le tour de la large pièce qui scintillait toujours grâce aux étincelles émient par les bougies qui rebondissaient sur les décorations brillantes. "Nous sommes les derniers."

Un silence, puis, "Je sais." Harry le regarda à nouveau; Cédric avait fixé ses calmes yeux gris sur lui et semblait l'étudier.

Harry, voulant éviter à tout prix l'endroit où il pensait que cela allait les mener, lui fit un signe de tête pour une question de politesse puis commença à marcher rapidement vers les larges portes.

"Oh, Harry..."

Harry s'arrêta net et soupira, baissa les yeux et se retourna. C'était sûr que le sujet serait soulevé de toute façon alors il ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Il releva le regard sur le garçon plus vieux, qui avait l'air d'avoir été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais restait silencieux, attendant manifestement que Harry parle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira, "Ecoutes Cédric, si c'est à propos de Cho, je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu lui avais déjà demandé, et quand elle me l'a dit je me suis senti comme un idiot complet. Je ne lui aurais jamais demandé si j'avais su." Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête vers ses pieds. "Je ne veux pas interférer, vraiment, je ne le veux pas." finit-il doucement et relevant les yeux pour regarder Cédric, seulement pour voir que l'expression de l'autre garçon n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait, pas en colère ou hautaine ou quoi que ce soit.

A la place, un mélange de surprise et d'embarras gracia le visage du préfet alors qu'il mâchonnait un côté de sa lèvre inférieur et regardait Harry asser curieusement. Revenant apparemment à lui, il se racla la gorge et dit doucement, "Non, en fait, euh..." il rougit visiblement et ne continua pas, ses yeux se déplaçant de manière significative sur un point au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

Harry leva la tête, puis sentit ses joues rougir.

Gui.

"Je suppose que les autres ne l'ont pas vu, mais..." Cédric laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend puis abaissa son regard pour à nouveau le laisser tomber sur le visage de Harry. Il rougissait lui aussi, mais il maintint son regard fixé sur Harry, inébranlable, et fit, avec précaution, un pas en avant.

Mais attendez, pensa Harry instamment, ses yeux s'élargissant, non - Cédric était un type, pourquoi - pourquoi cela s'appliquerait-il ? Et - et - Cédric avait une petite-amie, ou tout du moins, il venait juste de dire bonne nuit à Cho, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, Harry l'avait vu ! Mais apparemment cela n'avait aucune importance pour Cédric qui l'observait soigneusement, et Harry était figer sur place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Cédric se déplaçait, toujours plus proche, et Harry était très conscient de la très rapide disparition d'espace entre eux; Cédric devait maintenant baisser le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux. Regardant fixement l'autre garçon de façon brumeuse, Harry lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres; Cédric, son regard descendant en le remarquant, dit d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, "Il est enchanté. Si on le remarque tous les deux on doit..."

Harry enregistra à peine ceci puisque son esprit était concentré sur d'autres pensées traîtres, comme la façon dont la lumière dans la pièce faisait paraître les cheveux de Cédric si soyeux, et comment les cils brun foncé de Cédric cachait presque le doux gris liquide de ses yeux, si proches qu'ils étaient presque flous, et à quel point la courbe des lèvres roses avait l'air douce, et merlin, sa robe de soirée était vraiment sexy quand...

La bouche de Cédric était chaude et assuré, et les quelques tremblements que Harry aurait pu avoir moururent quand leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre avec urgence. Harry sentit quelque chose lisse et humide contre sa lèvre inférieure et quelque chose se noua plaisamment dans sa poitrine, La langue de Cédric cajolant sa bouche pour qu'elle s'ouvre avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et caresser la sienne tendrement.

La main de Harry se leva en tremblant contre la nuque de Cédric, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ses doigts tracèrent de petits cercles sur la peau douce, faisant gémir le plus grand garçon dans sa bouche. Le son grave était si proche, Harry pouvait sentir le souffle vibrant entrer dans sa gorge, et Harry haleta involontairement quand l'un des bras de Cédric s'enroula autour de son torse, attirant leurs corps plus proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs langues s'effleuraient gentiment l'une l'autre et Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon dans sa vie. Tant pis si c'était Cédric Diggory: intelligent, charmant et jeune star _masculine _de Quidditch.

Cédric leva sa main libre et prit un côté du visage de Harry en coupe, le bout de ses doigts courant légèrement le long de sa joue, comme de l'électricité chaude. Les caresses brûlantes de langues ralentirent et Cédric s'arrêta pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de Harry, amenant un petit son désespérer que Harry ne savait pas qu'il pouvait produire. Sa main glissa derrière la mâchoire de Harry et dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, pressant le plus jeune garçon plus proche jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Cédric ne se referme à nouveau sur celle de Harry, et il n'y eut plus que le délicat effleurement de lèvres.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement, respirant avec difficulté, quoique toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre; Harry laissa glisser ses mains pour agripper les épaules de Cédric. Harry ouvrit ses yeux, seulement pour voir que ses lunettes s'étaient embuées, et Cédric devait aussi l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il étouffa un petit rire, le scrutant d'une distance semblait immense par rapport à la proximité qu'ils avaient partagé juste avant.

"Donc," dit Cédric, se clamant alors que la buée disparaissait des lunettes. Un silencieux 'qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant' passa entre eux alors qu'ils se fixaient du regard, et Cédric retira sa main des cheveux de Harry pour la poser sur son épaule.

Soudain, Harry eut une pensée. "Est-ce que tu l'as fait ?"

Cédric eut l'air confus et fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"A propos du fait que le gui soit enchanté." Précisa Harry. "Parce que j'ai vu des tonnes de personnes sortir et aucune d'entre _elles _n'a eu le pelotage de sa vie."

"Oh." Cédric rit, puis réfléchit. "Et bien... oui et non."

Harry haussa un sourcil.

Cédric parut pensif pour un moment, sa langue sortant légèrement d'entre ses lèvres, les humidifiant à nouveau, ce que Harry trouva fascinant. "Ça marche comme ça: c'est charmé pour que si deux personnes se trouvent dessous, et que les deux le remarquent et reconnaissent que l'autre aussi, ils pourraient avoir à s'embrasser."

"Pourraient avoir ?" Demanda Harry, la bouche se tordant dans un sourire.

Cédric baissa les yeux pour le regarder sérieusement, et Harry se sentit comme si il était immobiliser, et ses joues recommencèrent à chauffer. Les yeux de Cédric le quittèrent à nouveau et Harry pensa sentir la prise que Cédric avait sur lui trembler un peu. "Apparemment," Dit-il doucement, ramenant lentement son regard sur Harry. "ça ne marche que si les deux personnes attrapé en dessous le veulent vraiment."

Harry rougit à ça et détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ? Il aimait bien Cho. Ou était-ce plutôt... Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'en fait il pensait qu'il aimait Cho, alors que pendant tout ce temps il rêvait du grand et beau garçon en face de lui ? A chaque fois qu'il avait regardé vers le couple avec mélancolie, ça n'avait pas été pour la jolie Serdaigle, mais pour Cédric ?

Son tourment intérieur dut se voir sur son visage parce que Cédric le regarda avec inquiétude et leva sa main pour toucher sa joue, relevant son menton. Sa bouche se souleva en un petit sourire, et Harry trouva que les technicité de son béguin d'école, qu'il soit pour le garçon ou la fille, étaient sans importance parce qu'il était là, à l'instant même dans les bras de Cédric, et rien d'autre n'importait.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, s'appuyant contre l'autre garçon, sa tête restant contre le torse chaud et ferme de Cédric.

Et Cédric inclina la tête, la penchant, et murmura, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille presque imperceptiblement, "Joyeux Noël Harry."

_**FIN **_

(1) Jeu de mot avec le mot 'hotter' qui veut basiquement dire 'chaud'. Mais en anglais, le mot 'hot' peut être utilisé pour qualifier une personne de 'chaude' dans le sens de sexy, sensuel, torride, brûlant... enfin, vous avez saisi l'idée!

_**NdT:**_ _Un peu court certes, et la fin était peut-être un tantinet abrupte et c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé une suite ou quelque chose d'un tant soit peu plus développé mais... vous avez pas trouver ça mignon ? Moi si. Résultat j'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai traduite. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. _


End file.
